Dream On
by KanellisFan
Summary: Hanna Mitchell has wanted to be a WWE Diva since she was 10. Now her dream is finally coming true. Her bestfriend is her idol, Melina Perez, and she gets to be around Alex Riley. But will she be with him?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Hanna's POV

My name is Hanna. WWE is my dream. It's July 21, I'm in the gym practicing. I am currently in FCW. My trainer is Trish Stratus.

"Come on Hanna! You can do this. Just do the move to the dummy." I smiled a little bit. I had a dummy in front of my to practice on. I was trying to do a dropkick, which I was scared to do. I took a deep breath, and thought 'I can do this.' I jumped into the air, and did the dropkick on it.

"I did it!" I jumped and smiled.

"Yes you did! It was perfect!Now, that's enough practice for tonight. Go home, eat dinner, do whatever." She laughed. "You need to enjoy your last day of the weekend."

"Thank you Trish." I hugged her, grabbed my bag and left. When I got home, I took a quick shower, and layed in my room. I layed on my stomache,  
>typing on my laptop. My phone on my nightstand rang. I sat up and grabbed the phone. I looked at the caller ID and it said'Unknown Caller'.<p>

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hello, is this Hanna Mitchell?"

"Yeah who is this?" The deep man voice began to speak.

"This is Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I've seen your work in FCW, and you are a great fighter, and I wanted to offer you a WWE contract."  
>I put the phone under my pillow, and screamed throughout my little apartment.<p>

"Yes of course!"

"It's going to be perfect to, because you will be able to debut on Monday Night Raw tomorrow night! You do live in Ontario Canada, right?"

"Uhh.. Yes sir!"

"Good, well pack your bags, and make sure your ready for tomorrow night too. We have your attire ready for you also."

"Okay, thank you sir! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." The phone lines hung up and I put my face in my pillow and screamed! I picked the phone back up and called Trish. As the phone rang I smiled to myself.

"Hey Hanna what's up?"

"I'm in WWE!"

"What? How did it happen?"

" called me and said they're recording Raw in Ontario tomorrow night! So I get to debut!"

"Congratulations Hanna! Am I the first person you called?"

"Yes!You're like my sister."I laughed a little.

"Awh, I love you Hanna! I wish you the best of luck! You'll be amazing. I'll be sure to watch tomorrow night, just to see your match!"

"Thanks! I love you too! But I'm gonna call some more people. Bye!" I called more people, like my sister, my mom and dad. I went to sleep at ten. I woke up the next morning at nine to pack my bags. I slacked off a lot, so bye the time I was done it was twelve. My phone rang, and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hanna, this is Maryse. Come by the stadium down town at three, so we can all practice our match."

"Okay! What's the match?"

"You and Melina vs me and Alicia."

"Okay, I'll see you then!" She laughed a little.

"Okay, bye Hanna." I got a shower and got dressed. I didn't know what to do with my hair, so I just waved it with a 3- barrel waver. I put a nude, lipgloss on, and just a little bit of make-up. I thought, that I would've done my hair and make-up tonight. At that time it was two-thirty. I grabbed my suitcase, phone, and purse, and left. Before I shut the door, I made sure I had everything. Clothes, hair stuff, make-up and face stuff, phone stuff,  
>keys, teeth stuff, shoes, etc. I had it all packed. I shut the door and went down to my cougar convertable. I put my suitcase, and drove to the Ontario Arena downtown. I arrived at the arena at ten to three. I brought my suitcase into the building, and Natalya Neidhart was waiting at the door.<p>

"Hi hon, you must be Hanna?"

"Yeah, that's me."I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you." She shook my hand lightly. "I know what it's like to be the new diva. So if you need me, I'm gonna be here for you."

"Awh, thank you." Natalya smiled.

"Let me show you the divas locker room. You can put your stuff with mine just so you can feel more safe okay?"

"Okay thanks." Natalya signaled for me to follow her. She took me through the halls, and to the divas locker room. She walked up to a suitcase,  
>and put her hand out. She grabbed my stuff and put it next to that suitcase.<p>

"That's my stuff." She smiled. "You need you attire don't you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, said it was ready for me."

"Yeah he gave it to me to give to you." She went behind her stuff and gave me a bag. "Here, I think your really gonna like it." She smiled. I pulled it out and I was in LOVE with it. It was like one of Melina's tops. But it was like a collage of blues and purples. And the bottoms were shorts. And it was all sparkly. I had matching knee pads, and there was a pair of pink white and black hightops, like Kelly Kelly would wear.

"I am in love with this!"

"I thought you would be. Now get dressed and I'll take you down to the ring to practice." I got dressed, and Natalya led me down to the ring. I was so damn excited, because Melina was my favorite diva ever. She was my idol, I looked up to her. I was dying to meet her.

"So who's your favorite diva?" Natalya asked trying to make conversation.

"I love you, but Melina. She is my inspiration, and idol, and she is just beautiful."

"I don't mind if I'm not your favorite."She laughed."Melina, is amazing, just don't get on her bad side. Other then that she's amazing. You'll love her." I smiled to myself so excited. I grabbed a strand of my brunette hair, and twisted it around my finger. We walked to the entrance, and stood at the top of the ramp.

"This is what it feels like to be on this ramp." Natalya smiled.

"It feels pretty amazing, when the arena is full." She smiled. The girls all stood in the ring and waved to me.

"Oh my god. Melina." I smiled, and jumped up. Natalya led me down to the ring, and we got in.

"Girls, this is Hanna."

"Hi Hanna, it's nice to meet you." Melina shook my hand.

"Hi Melina, I'm a huge fan, you're my idol."She laughed.

"That makes me feel good. It's an honor to work with someone who idolizes me."

"Yeah, it's an honor to work with you." I smiled. Maryse also shook my hand, and Alicia.

"Well you guys, practice nice." Natalya laughed, and walked out of the arena. We practiced the match, and I tagged Melina in. I was barely hanging on the ropes, because I got beat up pretty badly. Maryse timed out.

"Okay, and lastly, Hanna was supposed to get beat up really bad. Then the ref isn't looking, so Alicia, and I do a big move on Melina, then,  
>she eventually gets to Hanna. Then Hanna does her finishing move on Alicia, and gets the win." I smiled. I took a deep breath.<p>

"Sounds good to me." Maryse timed back in. Alicia and Maryse did a tag move together, and Melina was down. I got up and stretched over the rope,  
>extending my arm as far as I could to get the tag. Maryse tagged Alicia, and Alicia grabbed her ankle. Melina rolled over and kicked her off. She dove for my hand, and I got in. I jumped and did two dropkicks. I jumped a little, spun around, and put my leg up. Kind of like Kofi Kingston's 'Trouble In Paradise'. Alicia was down. I got onto the top rope, and did the diving moonsault, which was my finisher. I pinned Alicia, and Melina quickly did the '1 2 3'.<p>

"Okay, we're good." Maryse smiled. "Now we got to be like that tonight." She smiled and her and Alicia left.

"You're really good Hanna."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Melina smiled and began to walk up the ramp. Halfway up she stopped and turned around, and looked at me.

"You coming?" I smiled, and got out of the ring. I walked back stage and ran into a tall muscular. He seemed pretty tall to my height of 5'8.

"I am so sorry." I looked up into the gorgeous blue eyes of Alex Riley.

"It's fine. And your name is?"

"I-I'm Hanna." I smiled. He grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled. He seemed a little classy. I kind of laughed to myself.

"Well I should go now." I walked around him, and to the Diva's locker room. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Hanna's POV

I walked into the locker room, and sat down next to Natalya.

"So what are we gonna do, until Raw?"

"Anything." She smiled.

"Well, I wanna stay with you, so what do you wanna do?"

"Maybe, me and you, can go to the mall with some of the girls, and you can get to know them."

"As long as one of those girls isn't Kelly Kelly."Natalya laughed.

"You heard that interview?"

"Yes! I'm sorry, but she is a whore." Natalya laughed even more.

"Don't worry, she won't be there. Maybe it could be Melina, and the Bella's?"

"Yes! I love the Bella's too. They are amazing."

"Okay, well lets go get them, and we will go." I smiled. Natalya asked Melina to go to the mall, and she excepted, as did the Bella's.

"Well lets go get dressed!" Melina grabbed my hand and ran to the locker room with me. I felt like the most gifted girl ever, for being able to work with Melina. I put on a pair of shorts, I kept on my hightops, and I wore a baggy t-shirt, that hung off my shoulder.

"You almost ready Melina?"

"Yup! Oh my god! I love your shoes! I should wear mine so we can match." She smiled and went to her bag. She pulled out a pair of pink and white hightops, with a black stripe going around them. She wore dark denim shorts, and a tank top, that was a hot pink.

"Lets go!" I smiled, and we walked out to Natalya, and the Bella's who were waiting at the door.

"You ready?" One of the Bella's laughed.

"Almost, I have one problem. Which one is which?"I laughed.

"I'm Nikki." Nikki said, wearing the red tank top.

"And I'm Brie." Brie said in the blue tank top.

"Okay lets go." Natalya said walking out the door.

"Wanna take my car?" I offered pulling out my keys.

"Sure." Natalya smiled, and followed me to my car. I walked up to the silver Cougar.

"I love your car!" Nikki said looking to it.

"Thanks." I smiled and got in.

"I want to sit up front with Hanna!" Melina said sitting in the front seat. I loved how nice she was to me, and supportive. I was hoping we were gonna be really close. I started the car up, and drove us to the mall. When we arrived a group of teenagers all came up to us and was asking Natayla,  
>Melina, and the Bella's for autographs. The one girl, with the long blonde hair came up to me.<p>

"Your Hanna Mitchell. I watched you in FCW, are you in WWE now?"

"Yeah, I'll be on tonight."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." I smiled, and took the book from her and signed -Hanna Mitchell3-

"Thank you!" Her and the rest of her friends walkedd away. We walked into the mall, and walked around.

"Oh god, look who it is." Melina said looking to a large group of guys, one of them being John Morrison.

"I thought you and John were dating."

"We are, but when our boyfriends, are in the samme place we are at, there's always drama." Natalya added on.

"We all know Natalya and Tyson are dating." The girls laughed a little."But who are the Bellas with?"

"I'm with Mike." Nikki pointed out Mike Mizanin. I looked at him, and the guy next to him. Alex Riley, the guy I ran into earlier was standing next to Mike.

"I'm with Randy."Brie pointed out the tall muscular guy, with tattoo's down his arms. I kept looking at Alex. I was in love with that man. I remember when he was on NXT. I cried when he got eliminated. I loved him. I wasn't too crazy about him, when him and Mike had the storyline, being the bromance. But when they seperated I loved him again, and I thought he was like, gorgeous. I watched, as a short skinny blonde girl walked up to him, and he bent over and kissed her. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You okay babe?" Melina put her hand on my back and looked at me.

"Uhm, yeah. Everythings fine."

"Come here." She grabbed my arm. "Be right back girls." She took me past the guys. I looked at Alex real quick then looked back down. We walked into the bathroom, and she let go of my arm.

"What is this about?"

"You like A-Ry don't you?"

"I'm in love with that man. Do you know how freaked out I am that I get to be in the company with him?"

"Awh! Well he is pretty damn cute."

"Cute? That man is gorgeous! He is like perfect to me." Melina laughed.

"Lets go Hanna." She grabbed my arm again and we walked back out to Natalya, and the Bellas.

"What's wrong?" Natalya asked Melina looking at me.

"She's fine! Just had to ask her a question. Details details." The group of guys walked up to us. Tyson walked up to Natalya and kissed her, Mike and Randy followed, to Brie and Nikki. They all began talking. Melina stood next to me, and then John came up to her, and started kissing her.  
>It awkwardly came down to me and Alex. I just sat down and looked down at my hands. This hadn't been the best, first day in WWE.<p>

"So..." Alex said trying to start conversation, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, so I saw you and your girlfriend... What's here name?"

"Yeah, that's Sarah." I nodded pressing my lips together.

"Okay. So do you have a match tonight?" He nodded.

"Alex Riley vs The Miz."

"Oh well good luck with that." Melina finally came over and sat by me.

"Come on, lets go." She grabbed my arm and we left Alex, sitting there watching me leave.

"Melina? Are you okay?"

"No! I just wanna leave. Nattie, and the Bella's are leaving with their boyfriends."

"Aren't you gonna leave with yours?"

"I am NOT leaving you. And I don't have one." Melina's eyes filled up with tears. "Lets just go." She said running out of the mall, taking me with her.

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me." Tears began to fall from her eyes. I hugged her, trying to comfort her. "With that whore Kelly..." Kelly Kelly. I hated her. She was one of the BIGGEST whores I knew.

"How did you find out?" She pulled away from my hug, and looked at me.

"He just told me the truth." Natalya and the Bella's came running out.

"We're coming." Nattie said getting into the car.

"Well he's an asshole who doesn't deserve you." I whispered to her. She smiled a little.

"Thank you Hanna." Alex and Jomo walked out of the mall looking around, and saw us in the very front of the row.

"UGH. Lets go!" I put the keys in the car, and started it up.

"Melina!" Jomo came walking up to the car.

"Go go go!" Melina said hitting her thigh. I pulled out, and went the backway, out of the mall.

"Thank god." I said letting loose, and just taking a deep breath.

"I don't want to ever talk to him again."

"Melina, Hanna, we're sorry for saying we were gonna leave with the guys." Nikki said, as Natalya and Brie sat there silently in sorrow.

"It's okay." I said while driving. At the stoplight, I quickly pulled my phone out and texted Nikki.

"I'm gonna drop you, Brie, and Nattie off at the arena. I feel bad for Mel, so I'm gonna go take her to dinner or something. Tell Brie and Nattie." the light turned green, so I stepped on the gas. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Nikki whispering to Brie. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

I pulled into the parking lot of the arena, and Brie, Nikki, and Nattie quickly jumped out, and Melina looked at me. I stepped on the gas again, and then slammed on the break so I wouldn't hit a man. A man by the name of John Cena.

"Cena, I am so sorry!" I said covering my mouth in disbelief. I almost ran John Cena over.

"It's fine, atleast you stopped." He said smiling, walking up to my side of the car. "I'm John Cena, which you probably already know." He extended his hand out to me, and I reached out to his and grabbed it, shaking it.

"I'm Hanna, I'm the new diva."

"Well Hanna, I looked forward to working with you." He winked and walked away.

"He is so flirting with you!" Melina yelled really loud, shoving me lightly.

"Melina!" I yelled back. John turned around and smiled.

"What?" I shook my head and drove away.

"Mel, he heard you!" I said laughing. Melina started cracking up.

"I'm known for a big mouth. Haven't you ever seen me wrestle?" She said sarcastically. "I'm always screaming!" She stared laughing again.  
>I pulled into a Ruby Tuesday's. I looked to Melina and smiled.<p>

"Come on." I said smiling.

"What's this all about?" Melina said looking at the restraunt.

"My present to you, and about the John thing. I don't want you to think about him. He's an asshole. So, I wanted to bring you to dinner." I said with a smile across my face. I got out of the car and we went in. Our waitress sat us at a table in the back.

"Hanna, you don't have to do this." She said with a little smile.

"Melina, I insist." Fourty minutes passed, and all we did was talk and laugh. I learned so much about Melina.

"Hanna, thank you. Your an amazing friend. And I've only known you for a day." She laughed a little bit.

"It's fine. No need to thank me. Now lets get out of here." I payed the bill, and walked out of the building with her. We got into the car, and drove back to the arena.

"So, A-Ry, or Cena?"

"Mel! I like Alex, but he has a girlfriend. But John, is so cute, nice, and funny. I love watching videos of him backstage."

"Lemme' guess. 'Whoaaa, there goes Cody Rhodes!' am I right?"

"Yes! I love that!" Melina laughed.

"You should go out with him."

"Melina, I don't know. I just got here. Whatever happens, is ment to happen." I pulled into the arena, and walked in.

"Ugh, there's John again. Lets go." We walked passed John.

"Man whore in the house!" I walked into the locker room.

"I already love you!" Melina fell onto the floor, laughing. It was already eight o'clock.

"I'm gonna put my attire on." I heard one of the girls yell from the back. The voice matched Kelly Kelly. Ewh. I picked up a spray on deoderant, off the ground, and thought of Lay-Cool. I stood on one of the benches holding the deoderant in the air, and plugging my nose. Layla El, looked at me and started laughing. I sprayed the deoderant, and began yelling.

"Smelly Kelly!" I jumped down, and sat down like I didn't do anything. Kelly walked out and looked at Layla.

"Really Layla?" She was pissed. Layla put her hands up trying not to laugh. I sprayed a small and quick spray of it. "So the new girl did it."  
>She said walking up to me.<p>

"Sorry! I can't talk, I gotta get dressed." I turned away and went to my bag, to get my attire. Kelly, rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the locker room. I got out my attire, and shoes, and put them on.

"I love your attire." A little voice came from behind me. I turned around, to look to AJ Lee.

"Oh thanks. I'm Hanna."

"Your welcome. I'm AJ." She shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan."

"Thanks, you too. And good luck in you match tonight."

"Thanks." I smiled and Melina was ready to walk around the arena. "Bye AJ." I walked out of the locker room with Melina.

"And what do you wanna do for the next hour?"

"I don't know. Lets introduce you to some people?"

"Alright then..." I wasn't always the 'making new friends' kind of person. I had a lot of friends, but I don't know how I ever made an of them. But I guess I was gonna go around and meet people. We walked up to Randy Orton.

"Randy, this is Hanna the new diva."

"Nice to meet you." He didn't seem to caring. He walked away as John Cena was coming at us.

"Don't mind him, he's not a people person." I smiled and looked down.

"Well, I should go call some people. I'll see you late Hanna." Melina winked at me and walked away. You had to be kidding me. She's purposely leaving me alone with him. I like Alex, and John likes me. I kinda like John. But not as much as Alex. But Alex has a girlfriend. This was so nerve wrecking.

"Well, that was random." I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know what she's up to though. All I can say is she isn't really gonna go call people."

"What do you mean?" John fixed his 'You can't see me' cap, and I laughed a little bit.

"She thinks, that you were hitting on me earlier, and she wanted me to go out with you."

"Nah, I'm already thinking of getting to know this new girl."

"Oh really, and who is that?"

"Hanna Mitchell?" 


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Hanna's POV

"Oh, I think I know her." I smiled. Alex was walking by and stopped. He looked at me, and then kept walking.

"Weird..." John said looking at the path Alex walked. "So Hanna..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was gonna say, maybe we can hang out tonight? Like maybe after Raw?" Hm. A night with John Cena.

"Alright sure. I'll just meet you after Raw. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, we'll probably go to a club after raw. Everyone will. But me and you can hang out." He smiled.

"Okay. Sounds good." I smiled and walked away. Melina. "Melina Nava Perez!" I went looking for her. I saw her sitting by the gift store. She looked to me smiling.

"So, did he ask you out?"

"Yes!Je ne peux croire que tu m'as quitt avec lui!"(I can't believe you left me with him)

"I knew it! And we got another french speaker." She laughed. Maryse came walking up to us.

"Qu'at-elle fait?" (What did she do?)

"Elle m'a laiss avec John Cena, la cause qu'elle savait qu'il m'aimait, et allait me demander de sortir!"(She left me with John Cena, cause she knew he liked me, and was gonna ask me out!)

"Oh. Elle est le m decin amour."(Oh. She's the love doctor.) Maryse laughed.

"Okay, I don't know what you guys are talking about!" Melina said looking at us with a 'What the hell?' look.

"French stuff." Maryse blurted out. She laughed and left.

"Anyways... What did John say?"

"He just asked me to hang out with him at the club tonight."

"Be careful. I mean I'll be with you. But not all night."

"What do you mean?"

"Just saying. John is an AMAZING guy. Trust me. Nothing is bad about him. But I'm just warning you to be careful. It's gonna be late. We'll be at a club. Alchohol. Just saying."

"Melina I am not gonna sleep with him!" Shit, that was loud. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase were walking by. They stopped and just looked at me.  
>"Uh, sorry! Keep moving, Cody, Ted." Melina started laughing, trying to hold it back. "Shut up!" I said putting my face in my hands laughing.<p>

"Guess I'm not the only one with a big mouth." She laughed a little more. It was already quarter to nine. Time was going so fast.

"Our match is second right?"

"Yup. So at about nine-twenty to nine-thirty." My stomache dropped. I was so scared for my first match.

"I am gonna do my entrance with you right?"

"Sure!" I smiled. I felt a little better. I sat on the floor next to her.

"I want Raw to start."

"Only ten more minutes. I'm sure you can wait." We sat there, I guess you can say resting until Raw. I looked down at my wrist, where I had a tattoo.  
>It was a tattoo, of a heart, with a boy's name in it. My ex. boyfriend, Gabe, died in a car accident when we were 20. I only dated one guy since then.<br>And I think of this, because he was calling me.

"Ugh..."

"Who's that?"

"Ex. boyfriend..." I declined the call, and set my phone back down.

"What's on your wrist?"

"Oh it's a tattoo for my ex. He dies when we were twenty, and it was really tragic. So I got a tattoo for him. I only dated one guy since then, which was the guy who was just calling me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry hon."

"It's okay." I started tearing up thinking about it.

"No no no! Don't cry! Please..." Alex walked up to us and knelt down in front of me.

"What's going on?" I wiped the tears from my eyes, and sucked it up.

"Nothing, really. Melina lets go do out make-up." I grabbed Melina's hand and ran to the make-up area.

Alex's POV

I looked on the ground and saw Hanna's phone. I picked it up, and turned it on. I saw a picture of her with a tattoo, on her wrist, and a missed call from some guy named Dolph. Dolph Ziggler? I put the phone into my pocket and walked to the back of the arena, to the make-up area, where I found Melina, and Hanna.

"Uh Hanna?"

"What Alex?"

"You left your phone." I pulled it out of my pocket, and held it in front of her. She quickly grabbed it from my hand, and put it down.

"Oh thanks."

"Hanna, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah hold on. Melina can you put my phone in my bag?" Melina nodded, and Hanna put her hand on her head fixing her hair. I saw the tattoo I saw in the picture. She walked out into the hall with me. "What is it Alex?"

"I know we barely know each other, and you don't have to answer, but who is Dolph?"

"My ex boyfriend. Before you ask, yes, Dolph Ziggler. We never saw each other, so we broke up."

"Oh. Okay, and your wrist..." I said more quietly.

"My boyfriend. Ex, boyfriend. It's a long story..." She said looking to her wrist.

"I'm sorry whatever happened, I was just curious, and I won't ask about it, or talk about it. Ever."

"Thanks."

Hanna's POV

God, this man was irrisistable. He was so gorgeous, his body was perfect, his eyes were beautiful.

"Hanna?"

"Oh yeah sorry. But my match is coming up, I should get ready." He laughed.

"Okay, good luck." He smiled and walked away.

"Come on Hanna! Quit melting, and get moving! We gotta go!" Melina said pushing me to the entrance.

"You such a bully!" Melina's music played.

"Come on you butt!" Me and Melina were cracking up. We walked out and stood at the top of the ramp. She grabbed my hand, and we jumped up in the air. She held my hand down to the ring."Can you do a split like me?"

"Yes."

"Do it on that side." Melina's eyes led mine to the side of the ring. I got up, and she looked at me. Trying to hide, her fingers she went 1,2,3. We both jumped up, and landed down in the split. The crowd roared even louder. We slithered under the ropes, and double-high-fived each other.  
>Maryse's music played as they walked out. We won the match, and me and Melina left with our arms around each other.<p>

"Well, that was an amazing first match!"

"You did amazing Hanna! You're very talented."

"Thanks! You are the best to me though." I smiled. I felt a hand tap me on the back. I turned around and looked at Alex. "Hey A-Ry."

"Hey Hanna, can we talk?" I looked at Melina, and she smiled and walked away.

"What's up?"

"I want to get to know you."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and you. You and me. I want to get to know you. Can we just hang around tonight? Like around backstage and stuff?"

"Sure, I'd like that." 


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Hanna's POV

I sat in Alex's locker room, and we just talked. I guess I see what he ment. We learned so much about each other. And Raw was already over. I grabbed my bag, and I got into the limo with Melina. The rest of the night was a black out. I woke up the next morning in bed.

"Ugh..." I muttered to myself. I turned to my other side and saw Alex sleeping next to me. "No...John!" I looked under the covers, and I had no clothes on. I looked onto the side of the bed, and saw my clothes. I picked them up and got dressed.

"What are you so rushy about?" Alex said rubbing his eyes, and sitting up to look at me.

"Alex, you have a girlfriend! I had a date last night!"

"And." He looked right at me. "Oh shit, we slept together?"

"Yes Alex! I have to go see John!"

"Hanna!" Alex yelled after me, and I ran out the door with my purse, phone, and suitcase. I ran to Melina's room and started knocking on the door.

"Melina! Let me in." I saw the door knob twist, and Melina stood in front of me, in pajamas, no make up, and her hair was all messy. "I told you, I think you're pretty all the time."

"Thanks 's wrong?"

"I need to stay here. I need to change my clothes and go talk to John." I was rushing around, and stressing. Melina grabbed me, and held me still.

"Hanna! What happened?"

"Alex has a girlfriend! I had a date last night!"

"Nuh uh! You must have got drunk."

"Melina, I don't know what to do. I'm not telling anyone, but you." I went into her room, and took off my shirt to change it into a John Cena t-shirt. Hoping, it would lighten him up a bit. I put on a pair of shorts, and I ran to the door.

"Hanna, just breathe. Tell him the truth. It was only a little hang out date. It's not like you guys are in a serious relationship."

"Okay. Thanks Melina." I hugged her and walked out the door, and ran into Alex. "I wonder about you sometimes. But you can't tell anyone this happened!" I whispered to him.

"I won't tell, I swear on my life."

"Thank you. I need to find John, do you know where his room is?"

"One floor down, 201D. Hanna..."

"Thank you!" I ran to the elevator, and pressed the button. I waited for the doors to open. Finally the doors peeled open, and John was in the elevator.  
>I looked at him and got in the elevator.<p>

"Well?" He said while pressing the button to his floor.

"I can't tell you here. I'll tell you in your room." The doors opened to his floor, and he led me to his room. He shut the door behind him, and sat down next to me.

"I don't want to hear any lies. I just want the truth. It's fine."

"Alex has a girlfriend you know. And me and him were both really drunk last night. And well..."

"You slept with Alex?"

"John, we were drunk. And besides, we're not dating either, which makes me feel better. Because I would've felt even worse, if we were dating, and that happened. Please forgive me." I started tearing up, biting my lip, trying not to blink, so the tears wouldn't fall from my eyes.

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone. And we will just forget it happened, okay?" He reached over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I know we're not together, we're getting to know each other. But we had a date. And that happened." I felt horrible. Literally. I felt like shit. My eyes were sore, I was tired.

"What happened?" He was being a smartass, forgetting what happened.

"Wow, you keep your word." I hugged him, and pulled away. "If I were you, I wouldn't have forgiven me. But thank you."

"Hanna, of course I'm gonna forigive you. It was a stupid mistake, you didn't even mean to make. Trust me, we can go on a first date another time.  
>And it will be somewhere else. And just us." I sniffled, and moved my hair out of my face.<p>

"Thank you John. And, I would like that. But I'm sorry, I look like shit right now."

"You look fine to me." He smiled. "So how about our date can be lunch? How about noon?"

"Okay. How about you come get me?" I smiled a little bit. I got up and went to the door.

"Sounds good." He smiled, and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I walked out the door smiling. I went to the elevator, and went back up to my floor.  
>I walked into Melina's room and plopped onto the couch.<p>

"Hey sweetcheeks! You alright? How did it go?"

"Hey. I'm fine, it went way better then expected. He said it was a mistake I didn't even mean to make, and we have a date at noon."

"Awh! See Hanna, I told you! Do you want some breakfast?" She held out a plate with pancakes and bacon on it.

"Thanks Melina." I took the plate from her, and began to eat it. The door was knocked on, and Melina ran over to answer.

"One moment Hanna." She walked out, and shut the door.

Melina's POV

"Alex, what do you want?"

"I need to tell someone this. But you need to promise, don't tell anyone!"

"Alex, why would I tell?"

"You have a big mouth."

"I'm loud! If it's a secret, I wouldn't tell. So what is it?"

"I'm in love with Hanna." My mouth dropped open.

"Alex..."

"I know, I barely know her, but it's like love at first sight. When I first saw her I started liking her. Then we hung out, and I fell in love. And as most guys would be happy cause of what happened last night, I'm not. If it upsets her, then it upsets me. I'm not a jerk. I have a heart. And clearly I can love." I laughed.

"You sound so cheesy, like a romance movie."

"Melina, I'm serious!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I don't know what to tell you. I guess, keep loving her, she'll come around." I smiled and walked into the room. "Back!"

"Who was it?"

"A uh, delivery!"

"Where is the delivery?"

"Uh, they had the wrong room."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Yeah, so you have a date to get ready for. So I suggest you start getting ready."

Hanna's POV

"It's at twelve Mel. It's only nine o'clock." Melina knew something. She was acting weird. I could tell when people knew something, but they didn't wanna say anything.

"RIGHT!"

"Melina? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he was just a weird delivery guy."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna take a shower, so I'll be back."

"Hanna, wait." I stopped and turned around to look at her. "Are you mad at Alex?"

"No? Why would- You think I'm mad at him cause of last night?"

"No. I'm asking cause I don't want you to be mad at him. He doesn't deserve that. That's why I asked."

"Melina, what do you know that I don't know?"

"I don't know anything. Really. I just don't want you to be mad at him. It's neither of your guys's fault."

"Melina your acting weird, but I believe you." I turned around and walked into the bathroom. As I was washing my hair I was thinking about everything Melina was saying. She went outside to talk to a delivery guy? Most people don't do that. And she was asking about Alex. Something was up. Something was telling me that visistor wasn't no delivery guy. I got out of the shower, and got dressed, and put my hair in a towel. I walked out of the bathroom, and looked at Melina.

"You okay?" Melina looked at me strange.

"There wasn't a delivery guy. It was Alex wasn't it?"

"Hanna, all he wanted to know is if you were mad. I'm sorry. He didn't want me to say it was him."

"It's fine. I don't need to worry about that I just wanted to her the truth." I smiled.

"Hanna, Hanna, Hanna." I looked at the clock, and it was ten o'clock already.

"Holy shit! I was in the shower for an hour?"

"Yup yup yup." Damn. Long shower.

"Oh wow. Well, I don't know what to do. Maybe you can help me get ready?"

"I'd be more then happy." We walked into the bedroom, and went through my suitcase.

"I'm gonna do my hair and make up. Pick my outfit out?"

"Even if didn't ask, I still would." Melina laughed, and turned to my suitcase to go throught my stuff. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Hanna's POV

I put on a little bit of eye shadow, and I put some pencil eyeliner on my bottom line, and I got out my eyelash curler.

"You find anything?"

"Half way there!" Melina said still looking through my bag. I curled my lashed, and put mascara on. I waved my haur again with the 3-barrel-  
>waver. I did the last strand of my hair, and I walked over to Melina.<p>

"So what do you got?" She showed me my favorite pair of shorts, with were light blue with tears in them and white paint spots on them. Then she showed me a baby doll tank top I had, which was a sky blue. Then she showed me a pair of gladiator sandals.

"Wellah!"

"I like it, cute, but natural." I smiled. I put on the outfit, and it was eleven - thirty. "How is time going so fast?"

"I have no idea, but I love your hair! It's so perfect! I love the way it's done, and you have that dark brown hair, it's so pretty!"

"Thanks! I've always loved your hair though. I especially love it black."

"Thank ya thank ya!" I had a half an hour. To do what though. I went and brushed my teeth again, I was not risking having bad breath. There was five minutes, gone. I thought, maybe I should paint my toe-nails. I painted them, a turquoise color. Including, the drying, there's fifteen minutes,  
>gone. I had fifteen minutes left. I looked out the window, and I saw John getting out of his car. I wonder where he went.<p>

"I wonder where John just came from?"

"What do you mean?"

"He just got out of his car."

"Well, he could've just been getting something out of his car." I shrugged. I waited ten minutes, and John showed up at my door.

"You ready to go?"

"I've been ready." I smiled. I walked out the door, and into the elavator. "So where are we gonna go?"

"You'll see." John smiled. Five minutes later, we had arrived at the beach, where there was a picnik set up.

"So is this where you went?"

"You saw me leave?"

"Nah, I saw you get back." I smiled then. "This is so sweet of you John."

"I'm just a sweet guy." We both laughed a little. After a half an hour, of eating, and talking we left. We were in the elevator, heading to my room."So did you like it?"

"Like it? No. I loved it!"

"I'm glad you, loved, it."

"Thank you so much John, for forgiving me, and doing all this. Just for a lunch."

"It was my pleasure." The elevator doors opened, and we walked down the hall to my room.

"We should do this again." We stopped in front of my door.

"We will, I promise." It got silent, and we both looked down, and at each other. Our lips slowly met, and we kissed. We both slowly pulled away, and smiled.

"Well, we had our first date, and first kiss. Wonderful."

"And I loved them both."

"Bye John." I smiled, and kissed his cheek, then I went into the room.

"Did you kiss? How was it?" Melina came running up to me.

"Just now we did, in front of the door. And it was amazing. He had a picnik set up on the beach." Melina smiled at me.

"I'm glad it was good."

Five Months Later

I was backstage at Raw, walking with my Diva's Championship. I walked up to John, and kissed him.

"Good luck in your match tonight babe." He said, while moving my hair out of my face. I smiled.

"Same goes to you." As he held his WWE Championship. I walked into the Diva's locker room. "Melina!" I yelled, in a weird voice.

"Hanna!" She yelled back in a weird voice. "Girl, that championship, is sexy!" We both started laughing. She got up, and walked out of the locker room with me. I ran into Alex, again. And thought back to the day we had met. Me and Alex, were like the best of friends now.

"A-RY!" I yelled, and I smiled.

"Hey Hanna."

"What's wrong? You seem so down!" I looked into his blue eyes.

"No. I just have stuff on my mind." He shook his head and walked away. Melina looked a little ashamed.

"Alex stop!" Alex stopped, and walked back up to us. Melina grabbed his arm, making sure he stayed. "Hanna, the truth is, Alex loves you."

"Wait, friend wise or, in love?"

"In love Hanna." I dropped my mouth open. Alex's face got red, and he pulled out of Melina's grip and fastly walked away.

"Are you serious? Since when?"

"Yes, the day he met you."

"And how come noone ever told me this?"

"Because, he wanted to keep it a secret." I shook my head.

"I feel horrible now. That whole time, he's loved me, and I'm with John now. And I can't break up with him after four in-a-half months." I walked away from Melina, heading to go to Alex.

"Hanna, wait!" Melina yelled after me, but I kept going. I saw Alex, standing with Mike, and Jomo. I ran up to Alex and hugged him.

"Alex, I'm sorry." He finally decided to hug me back.

"How adorable. Alex's girlfriend is hugging him." Mike and Jomo were making fun of Alex.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I broke up the hug, and slapped Mike across the face.

"You need to shut up Mike." Mike came closer, and went to hit me back.

"Leave her alone!" Alex blocked him from hitting me.

"Whatever. But she shouldn't be hitting me." Mike, and Jomo walked away.

"Maybe he deserved it."

"Now Alex. Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

"First I was too embarressed. Then I was gonna, but you started dating John. So I didn't want to ruin your relationship. And with the thing the night we met. I didn't do it to be a whore like Mike, and never talk to you again." I had forgotten about the thing from five months ago.

"Ohhh. What about Sarah?"

"We broke up :/ "

"When? :o"

"Five months ago." Oh my god, Alex. Poor guy.

"Alex, you're making me feel -"

"It doesn't matter Hanna, just continue on in your life with John." He began walking.

"Alex no!" I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. I put my arms around his neck, and locked lips with him. That kiss, is where I feel the sparks.  
>I pulled away, and I smiled.<p>

"Uh." He was speachless.

"So it really doesn't matter?" Alex smiled.

"I want you to be with John. But I'm gonna remember that kiss. It's worth it." I smiled.

"Alex I... I can't even explain in words. I'm staying in my room tonight, come over, we need to talk. Okay?"

"Okay." 


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Hanna's POV

I was holding Alex's hand. It got too awkward.

"I should let go of your hand." My hand slipped out of his hand.

"Yeah." He pressed his lips together. I took a deep breath, and I sighed.

"Well, I have a match. I'll see you later." I walked away, and went to the entrance.

"Hanna! Good luck in your match bubba. I'm sorry for not telling you about Alex."

"Thanks boo. And no! It's fine, trust me." I smiled, and my theme song started playing. I walked out, and I held my title up. I walked down the ramp,  
>and hit some hands. Then I went on the side of the ring, and flipped my hair. I got in the ring, and on the second rope. I held up my belt, and waited for Smelly Kelly to come out. 'Holla holla holla' played, as that smelly ass hoe walked out. I rolled my eyes, and turned my head. I turned my head as she was coming in the ring.<p>

"Get ready to lose that belt." She said, while turning to the audience, smiling.

"Clowns are losers. Not championship worthy. Sorry to break your heart." The bell rang, and the match started. Just as I expected, two minutes later, I pinned Smelly, and I got the three count. The ref handed me my belt, and I held it up. Layla El came running out and hugged me, jumping up and down. I hugged her back and smiled. I was just a slight bit curious, to why she was out here.

"Congrats Hanna!" I was even more weirded out.

"Thanks..." I got out of the ring, and walked backstage with Layla. Vince McMahon was standing right there when I came in.

"Hanna, I wanted to let you know this is gonna be a new storyline. Layla, is like obsessed with you. Like the one storyline with Mickie and Natalya."

"Oh, alright. That sounds cool. I would love to work with her." I smiled and walked away.

"Are you really happy to work with me?"

"Yes! Of course! You're Layla El! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Thanks! And I love what you did the day you came here, you know, the 'Smelly Kelly' thing?"

"Yeah that." I laughed."I'm not so crazy about her. I really don't like her, at all."

"Noone really does." Layla laughed some too.

"Yeah. Well I gotta go. I'll catch up with you tomorrow." I smiled and walked away. I went into my locker room, and I changed into some shorts, and plain purple t-shirt. I put my attire, and my title in my suitcase. I was walking out to the limo Alex was in, but then John stopped me.

"Where you going babe?" He put his hand down on my arm.

"Ohh, I was just gonna head back to the hotel. If you want, I can come back for your match." I smiled, trying not to give him any hints to where I was really going.

"Okay, be careful. And that would be great. You'll be like my goodluck charm. How about John Cena with Hanna, vs. Randy Orton, for the WWE Championship?"

"Sounds great." I kissed him real quick, and walked out, and got into the limo.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Alex said leaning towards me.

"Alex, you know, if you would have told me you liked me, we would be together right now."

"WHAT?"

"Alex, before I came her, I was in love with you. To me, you were the most gorgeous man alive." He laughed.

"Well thank you." He smiled a little bit. "I'm sorry, but it's so awkward for me, talking to you, when you know."

"Alex, don't feel like that. Please."

"Ehh, it's weird." The limo stopped in front of the hotel. I got out of the limo, and waited for Alex to get out. We walked into the elavator, and sat as we waited to arrive to our floor. I looked over at Alex, and he just looked down at his suitcase. I felt a little smile smile on my face. He's so cute.  
>But I didn't know what to even think. I laughed a little, then Alex looked over at me.<p>

"What?"

"Your just too cute."

"Thanks..." He smiled a little, then looked up to the opening doors. We walked down the hall, and I walked up to my room. I got out my access card,  
>and put it in the slot. The door opened and I walked in.<p>

"Come on Alex." I smiled. He walked in and shut the door.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I sat down on the couch, and he followed.

"Listen I'm sorry... I feel, so bad about this whole thing. I just wish we would have confronted each other that day. But I didn't want to because of Sarah."

"Sarah doesn't matter. You should have just told me."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, this is my fault."

"But-" Before I could say anymore, Alex's lips met mine. I felt those same sparks, as the first time we kissed. I didn't care. I went with it, and I kissed him back. I put my hand through his lighs brown hair. I felt horrible thinking about John though. I had to be at the stadium by ten-thirty. And it was ten right now. Alex pulled away from my lips, and had a blank expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Hanna, I just-"

"Alex it was fine. Believe me. If it was a problem I would have pulled away." He then smiled, and looked in my eyes.

"Your lips, are the lips of an angel." I laughed.

"I love that song..." He put his hand on the side of my head, and looked at me.

"Hanna, I'm not gonna be a jerk, and ruin your relationship with John, just so I can have you to myself. I'm not like that. I want you to be happy."

"I know your not a jerk. And you are not ruining my relationship with John, I am. And I appreciate, you want me to be happy. Haven't you ever loved two people at the same time?" Alex sighed.

"I have. That's how I felt with you, and Sarah, but I learned, Sarah just wasn't the one for me. And I stopped loving her. Hanna I love you. And I don't want you to feel bad with me saying this either."

"Alex do you even understand? I love you. I love John too, but there's just something, so special about you."

"I didn't know that..."

"How couldn't you? Yeah, I'm gonna kiss you, and tell you I love my boyfriend and some other guy."

"I'm sorry! I have my moments sometimes."

"You're so weird..." I laughed."Just everything about you though is perfect. Your face of course, your hair, your personality, I'm pretty sure all girls love your body. And your eyes."

"Damn, I must be pretty special."

"That's my point. You are special, to me. Maybe that's just what I love about you." I rested my forehead, against his. "Alex Riley, I love you." I wrapped my arm around his neck, and hugged him. I started breathing heavily, and started tearing up.

"Why are you crying?"

"I- I don't know what to even do."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex, I'm with John, and I'm telling you I love you. But there's a problem with it all; I don't think I could ever love John as much as I love you."

"You need to be with John though."

"Alex, I wanna be with you."

"Hanna... I love you too. I always have, but we can be together, when you're ready."

"Alex! I'm ready. Now."

"What about John?"

"I'll eventually tell him. I'll tell him tonight. I said I'd go back to the arena. Could you just take me there now, and bring me back here?"

"Of course I will. Come on." He had thrown a jacket of his on the floor by his suitcase when he came in. I picked it up and put it on. "That's mine."

"Yes it is. But I need you with me when I tell him. But you can't. So I'll have your jacket." As I grabbed the jacket, and held the opening together.

"That's fine. And it's gonna be okay. He might be a little heartbroken, but it's gonna be okay."

"Alex, your not helping!" We were walking to his car. We walked up to the car and got in.

"I'm sorry! I just... I don't even know."

"Lets just go... I wanna get this over with." I teared up a little bit. 


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

Hanna's POV

I walked into the arena, and saw John right by the door. I took a deep breath and I walked in.

"Finally your here!" Then he stopped and looked at me."What's wrong? You don't look okay..."

"John I'm sorry..." Tears began falling from my eyes, and he just looked at me.

"What?Why? You shouldn't be sorry."

"Yes, I should be..." I started crying harder, as I held onto Alex's jacket. He looked closer and saw 'Alex Riley' written on it.

"Alex Riley? Hanna, what's going on?"

"John you know I love you right?"

"Hanna." He grabbed my head, and made me look into his eyes. "Of course I know that. And I love you too." I started crying even harder.

"Please don't say that..."

"Hanna! What's going on? Something with Alex?" I put my hands on the back of his head, and looked him in the eyes.

"John, I love you! But, Alex... I-"

"You love him?"

"Yes John, but-"

"No Hanna. But, nothing. It's over, okay?" John strongly pulled out of my grip, and walked away. I fell to the floor in tears. Melina was walking by,  
>and looked at me. She ran over to me, and knelt down in front of me.<p>

"Oh my god Hanna! What happened?"

"Me...And...John..." I took a huge breath, between each of my words, so I wouldn't start crying while I talked.

"What happened? Did you guys break up?" I let out a little more crying. I put my hand up, towards Alex. Melina looked over to him. "Do you love him?"  
>This girl could read my mind, I swear. I nodded.<p>

"We broke up, because I love Alex. But Melina, I love John too, and I don't know what to do. John hates me now!"

"No honey, he doesn't hate you... He's just upset right now."

"Melina, I broke his heart..."

"That's just how he is. He will get over it. And he will forgive you."

"Melina what if he doesn't!" Tears kept falling from my eyes. Nothing could hold these tears back. Alex walked in and just looked at me. I got up,  
>and hugged him. I cried into his chest, and Melina walked over, and rubbed the back of my head.<p>

"Hanna, it's okay. I promise you."

John's POV

I felt really bad about what had just happened between me and my girlfriend... ex girlfriend, Hanna. My match was starting in a few minutes. I stopped in the middle of the hall, and thought.

"I have to apologize... I mean, she apologized to me. I need to apologize to her." I turned around, and ran down the halls to the front doors. When I arrived I saw Alex hugging Hanna, as she cried. And Melina stood there comforting Hanna. I guess she wasn't lieng. It was true. She did love Alex, and seeing it with my own two eyes killed me even more.

Hanna's POV

Melina and Alex got really quiet and looked in the direction, behind me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing Hanna." Alex tightened his grip.

"Tell me damnit!" I turned around and saw John. He stood there and stared at me in disappointment. "John..." He shook his head, and began walking away. I started going after him. Melina grabbed my arm, and stopped me.

"Let him go..." I pulled out of her grip.

"No Melina. I'm sorry, but I need to talk to him." I ran after him in tears. "John, please! Talk to me!"

"How could you?"

"John, just listen to me. I want to be with Alex, but I still love you. You need to know that."

"Your lieng. All your telling me is lies. Just don't bother me, and pretend 'we' never happened!" He grabbed a necklace I had given him, and ripped it off his neck. He threw it on the floor, and walked away. I picked up the necklace, and clunched it in my hand. I walked back to the front of the building where Alex stood. I walked out the door, passing him up.

"Hanna? Are you okay?"

"I want to go back to the hotel. Lets just go." Alex got in the car and drove me back to the hotel. I quickly, made it to my room, and walked into the bedroom. Alex followed me, and stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting changed..." I tried holding back the tears.

"Want me to look away?"

"I don't care, you don't have to." I changed into shorts, and baggy t-shirt. I looked at the necklace, and set it on the nightstand next to me. I let the tears fall from my eyes, as I layed in bed.

"No Hanna. Don't cry please. It's okay, it's over." He layed down next me and and held me. "I'm going to be with you. Always. I promise."

"Good. I need you. Now." I let some more tears fall. "I need someone to be here for me. With me."

"I know you do. And I'm just that person." Alex smiled. "I'll definitely be here, when you need me most. Like now."

"Alex, we aren't dating... I just thought of that."

"Well we are now..." He sat up, and was taking off a cross necklace, off his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"This is now yours. It belongs to my girlfriend." He put the necklace over me head, and I looked at it, once it was on my neck. I smiled a little bit.

"I didn't think I would smile, for a long time."

"Now it's official." He smiled. "Hanna, you have no idea, how much pain it puts me in, to see you like this."

"Thank you for caring Alex." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't thank me."

"I love you Alex. Thank you for being so good to me."

"Hanna. You're special to me." He smiled, and then he kissed me. I kissed him back, and rested my arms on his shoulders. We both pulled away, and I smiled.

"Words can't explain how I love you. I'm in love with you. And I just am in love with who you are."

"Oh really? Cause to me, it sounds like you just explained it. In words." I laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

"Harsh. But oh well. That doesn't matter." He grabbed me, and hugged me tightly. "Don't forget your tour either."

"What tour? Ohh! Australlian tour. I remember." I smiled to myself. "Are you coming with me?" I pulled away from his hug, and I looked at him.

"Of course I am. I've been packed for like a week. We have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I understand!" I laughed. I only knew one other person that was coming and that was Melina.

"So do you feel better?"

"As long as your here with me. Cause it seems to me, like you stop my tears." I smiled. "So don't leave? I don't wanna cry anymore."

"Oh Hanna. I won't leave you. Only way I'm leaving is if you force me to. So hopefully you won't do that." 


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Hanna's POV

I woke up the next morning, and got a shower. By the time I got out, Alex was still sleeping.

"Alex! You gotta wake up!"

"I don't want to. I'm so tired..." He started turning the other way.

"Alex! Come on!" I went over and shook his shoulder. "And you were telling me, I have to wake up in the morning! You won't wake up!"

"I swear, I'll be ready by the time your done getting ready."

"Mhm. We'll see about that." I went into the bathroom, and got dressed. I dried my hair, and curled it. I loosened up my long, brown curls.  
>I looked out into the bedroom, and saw Alex getting up. I walked out and helped him up, which was awkward.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm really tired..."

"Wow, your seriously THAT tired?"

"Yes. I don't know why though."

"I hope your okay. :/"

"I'm fine. It's just one of those times, I didn't get enough sleep."

"I hope so." Alex laughed.

"Hey, I just noticed you don't have any makeup now. Atleast your naturally pretty. Sarah wasn't really. o.O"

"Oh, thanks..." I blushed a little bit. "Well, you need to get ready, cause we have to leave in an hour." I walked into the bathroom, and did my makeup. When I finished, we had fourty five minutes left. I walked to the door, and Alex stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I grabbed the necklace he gave me, and he smiled. I looked down at it, then at him.

"Get Melina. Be right back. You better be ready!" I walked out, and down to Melina's room. "Melina?" I opened the door, and slowly walked in.  
>I walked around, and she wasn't there. I walked into the bedroom, and didn't see her. Finally, I opened the bathroom door, and saw her.<p>

"Hi Hanna! You okay?"

"Oh my god, I thought you were gone! You almost ready?"

"I'm here! And yup! I'm so excited to go on tour with you and Alex!" She smiled, and turned to me.

"I'm gonna guess you're ready to go."

"Yep!" Melina grabbed her suitcase, and put her make up bag in there. "Lets go!"

"Alright." We left her room, and went to my room to get Alex. "A-RY! Come on!" Alex came to the door, with his suitcase.

"I'm coming." He walked out the door, and out to the car.

"Sassy..." Melina said, referring to Alex.

"I know... I don't know what's wrong with him. -.-" When we arrived at the airport. Cena, Morrison, and Mike were there. And the Bella's stood together, away from the guys though.

"PLEASE, tell me they aren't going on this tour!"

"They are." Alex said, not even looking back at us. We walked up, and got in line to get on the plane.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"YES!" I looked down, and backed up.

"What the hell is his problem?" A voice came from over my shoulder. I turned around, to look at Mike.

"I don't know... :/"

"Mike leave her alone!" Alex turned around, with a mad expression on his face.

"Alex! It's fine, he was just asking me... What is your problem?"

"Hanna I'm sorry, I just don't feel well." I looked at Mike and rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't mean you have to treat me like shit." Alex turned and gave his ticket to the lady who stood there. Me and Melina followed, as did the rest. We got onto the plane, and I sat between Alex, and Melina. We had just taken flight, and Alex got really pale.

"Hanna..." Melina hit my arm, and pointed at Alex.

"Alex baby, what's wrong?"

"I told you I didn't feel good." He got up and ran to the back.

"Is he okay?" Mike said looking back the way Alex ran.

"No Mike! He's sick!" I got up, and followed where Alex went, and I walked into the bathroom, and Alex was sitting against the wall, holding his stomache. "Oh my god... Alex! What's wrong? I shut the door, and knelt down next to him.

"My stomache is killing me." His eyes were watery, and his face was pale.

"You poor thing. :/" I put my hand on his forhead, and he was hot. "Can I do anything for you?"

"No, it's fine. I just want to feel better."

"Awh baby, I know you do. I'm so sorry you have to feel like this." The door opened, and Melina looked in.

"Is he okay?" I shook my head. " Here I have some antacids in my bag I'll be back." Melina shut the door, and came back quickly. "Here." She gave it to me, and I gave it to Alex. He put it into his mouth, and got up.

"Come on. You just need to sleep." We walked out of the bathroom, and sat down in our seats. "Now sleep A-Ry." Alex layed his head back, and closed his eyes. I rested my head on his shoulder, and rubbed his arm. 


End file.
